Bluechat and Blood Ties
by eine.hexe
Summary: Fate decides to keep their paths apart, yet it takes one night at a pub and bluechat for them to connect. But what if happiness isn't supposed to come about?
1. Twisted lives

**Bluechat and Blood Ties**

**

* * *

**::::::

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money with this story.

_Summary: __Fate decides to keep their paths apart, yet it takes one night at a pub and bluechat for them to connect. But what if happiness isn't supposed to come about?_

Opening Warning: Incest - this is going to be developed later in the story. If you can't handle it, don't read.

Chapter Warning: Coarse language and sexual situations.

* * *

::::::

* * *

The old alarm clock went off on the nightstand and promptly met its death at the hands of the highly disturbed girl who rubbed her eyes sleepily. Opening one tentatively, she all but sneered at the rays of sunshine peering through the white horizontal blinds as if mocking her so early in the morning. Once again, she felt like in a hospital room, thousands of eyes glued to her body, trying to undress her, the knowledge that everyone was curious and enchanted making her skin crawl. She remembered that feeling.

Higurashi Kagome was not a morning person.

She was not in a hospital, either, and the only other person in the room was her boyfriend, Miroku, who was facing away from her, sleeping soundly. She could never understand how he always missed the blasted noise that signaled the beginning of a new day. Miroku was a heavy sleeper, but a sexy one. She smirked sensually and raked her long, blood red nails over his naked spine, making him arch his back unconsciously. His heavy breathing told her he was aroused, even if he was asleep. She loved to wake him up in a 'special way'.

Licking the trail of her nails, she let her nose brush against his skin, knowing it tickled him. As predicted, the young eighteen year old opened his eyes groggily, scrunching his nose to betray his distaste at being woken up so unexpectedly. His lips parted when he felt his morning erection and only then did he realize that his girlfriend had been stimulating him in his sleep and was still not done. Intent on enjoying her talented ministrations more, Miroku closed his eyes back and let his little vixen lick him more.

"Just like that, baby," he whispered and felt her smirk against his skin, continuing her wonderful, tasty torture. Instinctively, Miroku started rubbing his bare crotch against the sheets, needing that brilliant friction that made him see stars, combined with his girlfriend's skilled tongue.

He gasped loudly and shook Kagome off when she bit his back painfully hard; his erection was completely gone.

"What the fuck, 'Gome?" he yelled, his eyebrows scrunched together to show his anger. "You're crazy, did you know that?" She was perhaps a bit S&M in bed, but he'd told her he didn't do that kind of sex. Domination – yes; light punishments – hell, yeah; toys – of course, but not hardcore stuff. Never things that could end up with him either mangled or dead, because with Kagome's instable behavior you could never know.

"You've told me that before," she mumbled with a scowl, disappointed that she could never get him to enjoy it when she felt like acting… wilder. "Okay, I was out of line," she admitted with a nod and a furtive roll of her eyes when he wasn't looking. His expression became clouded, pensive.

"Look," she started. "I know you don't like it, but don't you want to at least try it? Just once?" Her deep eyes were so mesmerizing that he felt the need to gulp dryly.

"Have you done this before? With another guy?"

She looked at him without replying and pointed at her left side, where there was an obvious scar that he'd missed. That covered the answer, and he bet she had done it more than just once. He'd always known she was a nutcase, but she was an amazing lay and a great girl inside. Her generosity knew no bounds, and if you were one of her loved ones, she would stop at nothing to defend you. Her well-known affinity was for orphans, because she felt like one.

Her mother was still alive, but she had been 'odd' almost ever since Kagome and her younger brother, Souta, knew her. Sometimes she seemed normal, sometimes she even took her pills, but most of the time she just sat on her armchair they'd placed in the kitchen, watching the kitchen knives that were stacked in a corner. Izayoi was merely the shadow of the great woman she'd once been.

Kagome had taken care of her brother from a young age, and in return, Souta helped her keep her temper. They were close in a way no one could understand, and some of the meaner people accused them of having an indecent relationship, which revolted both siblings. They would never, _ever_ be anything more than brother and sister. Kagome could never imagine loving her brother in a carnal way; the thought of it was simply too sickening.

Miroku watched his girlfriend, who looked as if she hadn't eaten for days. Her eyes were dark – was it exhaustion or smoking? He didn't know. So he watched her frown, watched her reach into the pocket of his jeans that she'd thrown on the floor in a passionate rush the previous night. With trembling fingers, she pulled out two cigarettes and the lighter. One of the deadly sticks she held between two fingers, the other she offered to him. Wordlessly, he shook his head, she shrugged, and put it back inside the pack. Kagome carried the vice inside her blood, he noticed, as she lit the cigarette and inhaled the toxic smoke deeply, as if it brought her the utmost pleasure.

"I can't stand this," he whispered with a shake of his head.

She snorted, rolling her eyes before taking another drag.

"I don't know what more you want," Kagome told him, honesty coating her words in the most obvious way. "I brought you home to live with me even knowing that my mother would flip and everyone was going to think I'm a slut; I feed you, I give you everything you fucking want. I just don't understand what the fuck your problem is."

Pursing his lips and frowning, he spat out, "You are."

She wasn't impressed. Even the cigarette was more creative and fresh than he.

"Oh, really?" She walked across the room, a hand hugging her body under her breasts, supporting the one with the cigarette. Squinting as she inhaled the smoke, Kagome laughed humorlessly. "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you – you've never even cared for me."

"That's not true," he protested, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her lithe body, licking her neck hungrily. His erection pressed against her backside made her pupils dilate and her heart rate accelerate crazily.

She loved this sexual rush.

"I love you," he lied, and she knew it, because she lied whenever she said it, as well. They had a mutual agreement, although it had never been spoken aloud, that this relationship of theirs was based more on the physical side. It worked for both of them, because they didn't need anyone else to satisfy their libido.

She could feel him harden even more, but today she felt like being ruthless. Stepping away from him, she threw the cigarette through the window and got dressed in one of her big T-shirts, teasing him with her long, creamy legs, yet punishing him all the same.

"I just can't believe you!" he snapped, once again irritated that he'd lost yet another opportunity to get laid. If there was one thing Miroku loved doing, it was sex. He was notorious for it.

Eighteen and with a seventeen year old girlfriend, he was still one of the most desired guys in high school. If Kagome refused him, he'd find another.

"Whatever," the girl said, jumping on the bed and assuming the lotus position, peacefully closing her eyes. Whenever she was like this, there was no reasoning with her, and Miroku sighed, not even bothering. Kagome was the strangest person he'd ever encountered, excluding her brother, who resembled her in all senses. After all, she had raised him, and naturally, Souta looked up to her and learned from her everything he could.

Picking up his clothes and scowling at the picture on the nightstand that showed the both of them kissing fervently, Miroku left the room.

Kagome remained on the bed, never moving, barely breathing. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess, but she couldn't concentrate on anything, because the resounding sound inside her mind kept still. She didn't want to think about her traumatized mother, about her missing father, she didn't even want to think about Miroku. Fuck him, anyway.

Why the fuck was everything so fucking hard to manage?

Half an hour later, Souta barged into the room unannounced, just like he always did. He was half dressed, his top missing completely, and his baggy jeans low enough to show off a few dark pubic hairs. He'd just fucked someone, Kagome was sure, although she hadn't heard any noise recently.

"Honey," he said with a hoarse voice that contradicted his sweet words. "Can you go kick out the bitch in my bedroom? She's one of those who can't take a hint."

Kagome smiled – Souta was so damn cute when he was scowling. Jumping off the bed, she kissed his lips brotherly then walked past him to his room. A girl she thought she recognized lay on the bed, her hair tousled. She seemed to be waiting for Souta and Kagome had to frown. This girl really did look like one of those who got starry-eyed whenever they saw her 'baby' brother passing them.

"Sorry honey, game's over," Kagome announced.

The startled girl pulled the sheets to her chest, looking up at the seventeen year old in confusion.

"You fucked, you had your fun, now's the time to _get out_," Kagome explained, all of this seeming more like a routine to her. She was used to it – the tears, the begging, the works.

The girl eventually – after much persuasion – left, and Souta thanked his sister once again; she was his savior, as always. They ate in the kitchen awkwardly like every morning, with their mother staring off into space and sighing from time to time.

"Mom?" Kagome asked, gentleness evident in her tone. "Won't you eat?" The woman nodded, but didn't even look at the food. Feeling as helpless as he did every morning, Souta sighed, hating the father he'd never met an ounce more.

It was his fault their mother was like this. The two children didn't know the whole story, but they did know that Izayoi was terrified of that man coming to take her children away. At the beginning she'd been fine, just really paranoid, but her condition had deteriorated over the years. Gradually, she had begun to behave irrationally then had stopped behaving altogether. There were days when she didn't move from her armchair, but there were also shiny days when she was their mother again, the kind, loving woman they vaguely remembered.

Kagome smiled, feeling playful all of a sudden.

"I have red lipstick," she declared with a wink. Souta smirked.

"I've got some eyeliner," he challenged, enjoying her grin.

"Net stockings," she said. "Black bodysuit with a sweetheart neckline. _Ample_ view," she added with a subtle wink. She giggled when he groaned at the visual – it was just so great to know her brother was aware of how sensual she could be.

"Low jeans," he whispered slowly. "No shirt. That spiked leather collar you gave me. Aqua di Gio," he ranted, perfectly aware of Kagome's passion for the classic fragrance he always wore.

"Low jeans, just like now?" she asked teasingly, looking at her unresponsive mother from the corner of her eyes.

"Lower," he warned and she nodded.

"Red nails," she showed him and he smiled.

_Let's do it._

Outrunning him, Kagome reached her bedroom and changed into the outfit she'd described, applying the crimson lipstick that looked so sexy on her. She couldn't wait to see Souta with eyeliner. He knew how much she loved seeing him like that, the sly snake.

Smiling, she entered his room, catching him exactly when he was changing jeans. Realizing once more that he wasn't a child anymore – he was fifteen and a half – Kagome sighed. She knew they were more mature than most other kids their age; after all, they had been through so much together. They received a monthly allowance from their grandfather that was too far away to come and take care of them, and fortunately it covered the bills. The rest of the money came from Kagome's job and occasional errands Souta ran for people who were willing to pay a lot to have their problems solved promptly.

The siblings never kept the money they had to spare. Instead, they donated it to orphanages. Whenever they visited the orphans, they saw the kids clinging to each other, whispering to each other, comforting each other. They knew how that was like – very, extremely sad.

When Souta was done, he held out the eyeliner for Kagome to take, but she shook her head. She wanted her eyes to look natural this time. Smiling, he pulled her wrist, grabbed the camera, and threw her on the bed. Swiftly, before she recovered, he took a few snapshots like he loved to. Kagome looked best when she was caught by surprise. She frowned, she cursed, she raised an eyebrow, she reached for the camera, fought to get it, kicked and laughed, threw her head back.

All these were immortalized and Souta loved to be the one in charge.

But she kicked him in the back of the knee, making him stumble and fall. Climbing on top of her brother with a victorious, toothy grin, Kagome grabbed the camera from his hand and photographed his shocked face. She absolutely loved it when he tried to be tough but failed.

Hours later, they had hundreds of photos taken, none of them showing anything else than two happy siblings enjoying their time together. A conservative person would frown upon looking at them, but then again, Kagome had always been an eccentric person, and Souta followed her steps closely, happy to have his sister as a model.

When they went out for a drink though, Kagome's world crumbled once again. Shock and stress were assassins to her health, but she was blessed with them all the time. She saw her boyfriend, the man she lived with, dear, sweet, sexy Miroku kissing another girl passionately, his tongue deep down her throat. Frowning, Kagome wondered if it was just something fleeting, something like a joke, but when the young man sneaked his hand down the other girl's pants, Kagome snapped.

But when Kagome was angry, she raged.

"Fuck you," she spat, getting close enough to the twosome for them to hear her. Immediately, Miroku ceased his intimate behavior and turned to look at his angry girlfriend. "So when I don't give it to you, you seek it in another bitch, eh?"

The girl gasped and frowned, but Kagome didn't care. Miroku was speechless, even after Kagome threw a shoe at him.

"You know what? I want you out of my house by noon."

"Out of her house?" the other girl asked indignantly.

"Yeah Sango, I live with the bitch," Miroku grumbled and threw the shoe back at Kagome somewhat politely. He knew when to act civil around her.

"You _fucking_ asshole. Fucking cheat," Kagome whispered and Souta noticed she was about to break down. Grabbing her hand, the younger brother pulled her away, glaring at Miroku in a way that could only be described as ominously.

Livid and hurt, Kagome shouted over her shoulder to the so-called 'Sango': "When you find him too tame for your taste, don't say I didn't tell you he's a retard."

"I already fucked him," that girl shouted back angrily, but Kagome didn't even care anymore. It was over. This chapter of her life was closed, so when she reached home, she hauled all of Miroku's clothes from the wardrobe and his stuff from the nightstand and threw them out the window. Their picture was already broken.

Soon she found herself on a wide bridge, hundreds of cars passing her by, the sound of the water flowing still overwhelming. She loved the smell there, loved the feeling of being so blissfully lonely. Her sense of fashion was clearly flawless even if she didn't have a lot of money – she wore a simple black outfit that complimented her supple body and a short, red scarf. It matched her mood.

Higurashi Kagome was done caring.

* * *

::::::

* * *

"Shut up," he whispered harshly, slapping his palm against the woman's mouth to silence her. His eyes rolled back into his head when he pushed his crotch against her scorching panties, enjoying the way her legs hugged his waist hungrily.

But they had to be careful. His father was looking for him.

Inuyasha smirked, liking the adrenaline more than anything, and when Yura massaged his scalp sensually – she had a thing for hair, especially as lovely as his – he almost creamed his pants.

"Shit, baby, let me get inside you first," he whispered, his hand still covering her mouth even though she didn't make a noise. When he was inside her, thrusting, grunting, cursing silently, he could hear his father's voice and felt like screaming in elation. If the old man were to find him like this, oh, that'd be the _joy_! Still, the seventeen year old didn't want to have his ecstasy moment interrupted, so he increased his pace, forgetting about Yura, forgetting her pleasure, her comfort. It was a stroke of luck that she cummed at the same time he did, a total fluke that he remembered to moan her name.

He'd skipped classes again; it was his last year and he couldn't care less, but his father seemed determined to make him finish high school and college, and then force him to take over the company, since his older half brother, Sesshomaru, had his own business, like the independent dog he was.

So Inuyasha had resorted to take Yura for a 'walk' that had ended in a corner, between two walls, with them getting horny. The young man knew his father would be made aware that his son was skipping classes again and would come to retrieve him, but Inuyasha kept rebelling.

He hated his father. So much.

"Let's split," he whispered in Yura's ear, but it was too late, because before he managed to zip his jeans he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. For a moment he had the urge to chuckle like a naughty adolescent, but he realized his father was probably pissed, judging by Yura's terrified eyes as she straightened her short uniform skirt.

"I'm still on school grounds," Inuyasha declared without bothering to turn around. Instead, he buttoned his shirt and watched Yura as she fled away from the twosome.

"Sexy, ain't she?" the youngster asked with a chuckle, but his father wasn't amused.

"You are going to return to classes," the elder man declared, making Inuyasha frown in irritation.

"No, I will not. I'm not in the mood."

"You will be," his father warned when Inuyasha turned to look at him. "And you will cease your improper sexual habits at once!"

"Oh, look who's telling me what to do! I don't even know who my mother is! Could be some whore you gathered off the streets for all I know. Who are you to tell me not to fuck whomever I want?" Inuyasha scolded, annoyed that his father thought of himself moral enough to give such orders. He had no right. He'd lost any such rights the moment he'd conceived his second son with someone Inuyasha didn't even know.

Inuyasha had no choice but to obey his father's command though, grumbling all the way to the high school door.

"Right over there," his father said, smirking and gesturing towards the much hated building. Right over there was thirty meters closer to Inuyasha's personal hell.

He managed to stay still through the rest of his classes, ignoring the glares he received from his teachers, who were already annoyed with his constant skipping. His classmates were jealous that his father was influential enough to keep him from being expelled, so he didn't receive much sympathy from them, either.

But none of them understood. Not one of his classmates knew why he was such a rebel, why he wanted to be so different from the others. It was because he _was_ different. He'd been raised out of _need,_ not with love, and it had darkened his entire childhood. His step mother, a cold woman, she'd barely ever spoken to him, and his brother that was older by twenty years had never liked him much. His father, a rakish man, didn't care that he was too old to be cheating on his wife; he still did it. It was the kind of role model Inuyasha had.

It was natural for him to want to escape, but it was _so hard._

After classes, he headed towards the park by crossing a bridge, one of his favorite places to hide. Sometimes he looked at the water and wondered what the others would do if he jumped. Would anyone miss him? Perhaps the whores he fucked. There were days when the urge was so powerful that he nearly climbed the railing, but the burning looks of the people passing him by – as if they could read his intent – always drew him back.

So he settled for watching people. Inuyasha liked observing them, criticizing their dressing style, judging if they were hurt or happy, trying to read their minds, to see if he could attune to their moods. It was fascinating and he knew there was nothing more he'd like than to work in a domain that involved talking to people, offering advice, greedily drinking in their lives.

He was lonely. He was seventeen and very lonely.

Letting out a deep breath, he continued walking. A woman, young, a dog pressed to her chest as she walked. An old man, sad, probably missing his wife – he kept glancing longingly at his silver wedding band from time to time. A child, his mother following after him. A deep pair of eyes stole his attention for a second when he noticed a girl impeccably dressed in black and with a blood red scarf hanging tightly around her neck. The features that Inuyasha observed first about women were the eyes and the lips, and this girl was perfect in both of them. She seemed miserable, though proud enough to hide it well. The blisters on her heart were surely rare.

And all this he noticed in the span of time it took for her to pass him by. Focusing his attention on another girl, a cute one, then on an old woman, then another, and another, he just walked ahead.


	2. Blue or chat?

**Bluechat and Blood Ties**

**

* * *

**

::::::

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money with this story.

_Summary: Fate decides to keep their paths apart, yet it takes one night at a pub and bluechat for them to connect. But what if happiness isn't supposed to come about?_

Chapter Warning: Coarse language and sexual situations.

* * *

::::::

* * *

First of all, there was nowhere he could spend the night, especially since Yura had made it perfectly clear that she did not like him very much anymore, particularly because of the humiliating experience she had undergone a week before. Humiliating to her – to him, it had been pretty damn exhilarating.

The fact was that Inuyasha had finally run away from home.

It was temporary, because he had a creepy hunch that he'd come back dragged by his father's men, but right now he felt the most liberated man in the whole, entire world, so he did the first thing that came to mind in the evening's chill. He shouted blissfully, ignoring the occasional people that turned to watch him curiously. They didn't know. They couldn't understand. Fuck, he was _so happy._

He looked around, the streets suddenly seeming too empty, too lonely. He felt lonely.

Son of a bitch.

Swallowing his next random retort, he focused his eyes on a seemingly poor old man on the sidewalk, who was trying to bend over and pick up what looked like a jellylike, edible (well, that one was debatable) object. The man's features, his wrinkles were all focused on the white object, and Inuyasha could see all the creases and folds on his face. Suddenly, the young man felt like doing something good for the world, so he smiled charmingly and bent over to retrieve an… onion? Frowning at the harmless thing in his palm, he held it out for the old man to take.

"Thanks, young man," he said and wrapped his old fingers around it, dropping it in the bag he held in his other hand. "Couldn't have done it myself."

Inuyasha had noticed.

Trying not to be freaked out by the incredible devotion that man had had to a single onion – he had watched him try to pick it up for at least a few minutes – Inuyasha continued his walk with the cool wind whipping his face on his first night as a free man.

And as a free man he knew exactly what he wanted.

There were many women on the sidewalk, many of them looking surprisingly sexy and all prepped, probably heading off to clubs or parties. He wanted to party. Smiling at a so-very sexy chick, he caught her wink and felt proud_. I still got it._ Women always made a queue wherever he went, but up until now he had never been certain that it had been because of his looks and not his money, except those times he had taken out strangers. He was used to doing it.

He liked it.

Then suddenly, there was this weird hottie, her hair evidently pulled up under a bizarre, manly hat, which was actually kinda cool, but what was with her shades in the middle of the night? The way she walked, how lowly she was whispering in her cell phone, the way she looked around almost, but not quite nervously, he assumed she was trying to keep it on the DL. Her steps were smooth, the Oxford heels she wore making her look crazily fuckable. At that moment, a fantasy with a stuck-up, sexy ass teacher crossed Inuyasha's mind.

And then she was gone. Which was a pity, because Inuyasha had wanted nothing more than to get into her tight little pants (or was she a thong type?) and now he had to settle for another. But to him it was like, whatever.

Spotting a curvy redhead, her temper threatening to take on the worst beast on earth from what he gathered, he smirked and approached her, his famous smirk in place. She was having a fiery argument with one of her female friends, which he found absolutely sexy. The moment she turned around at his tap on her shoulder, he noticed she had the _green eyes._ A major turn-on on a redhead. Licking his lips suggestively and watching those same green orbs follow the movement, he suggested, none too vaguely, a passionate night.

Sex.

It was the best celebration he could think of, and right now this redheaded beauty that called herself Ayame was walking along with him, having slipped her left hand into his right back pocket. When she squeezed, he mentally promised her the time of her life.

* * *

::::::

* * *

Kagome loved him. She'd tried lying to herself, sleeping with other guys, letting others kiss her, touch her the way Miroku had, doing what he'd done. She'd even found herself making requests, challenges for them, trying to see if they could top him, but it wasn't the same. There was no fluttering heart, no queasy stomach whenever they fought, absolutely no steamy dreams. Miroku had been it.

Argh! She absolutely hated the way things were.

Which was why she found herself standing before the address she had written on her palm. Looking down to check once more (for the eleventh time in the last five minutes since she'd arrived), Kagome asked herself if she was the kind of person to do such a thing. She loved fights, she loved adrenaline, she loved it rough, she loved and hated Miroku, she hated Sango, she hated their relationship, she _hated_ the fact that she had stolen him from her.

When she concluded she had enough reasons for what she intended to do, she simply rang the doorbell, cringing when she head the cheesiest tune inside, and waited for someone to answer. It could be anyone.

It was a guy. Frowning discreetly, she gathered he couldn't be _much_ older than Souta, which was very, very wrong. Sango was cheating on Miroku with this little runt? She found it absolutely revolting and her need to pound the shit out of that woman doubled.

"Sis'?" the guy called into the house, oblivious to Kagome's reluctant relief. "There's some weird lady waiting for you."

"Who is it?" Kagome heard the familiar voice that had plagued her nightmares for the last week.

"Come down," he shouted and went back in the house, not bothering to invite Kagome inside, but not telling her to keep standing in front of the door either.

When Sango saw her, the shock was sheer and readable on her face.

"What are you doing here?" the taller girl asked, her words hushed as if she didn't want anyone to overhear.

Just cause she was feeling bitchy, Kagome replaced normal talking with high-pitched yelling. "Hello, Sango, nice to see you too."

Said girl covered her ears and flinched, opening the door further and motioning inside. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kagome smiled, deciding her home looked better, even though it was clear Sango had more money. This house… it lacked the cozy feeling, and, of course, the delicate and demanding taste. Kagome had it, Sango obviously didn't. Take that, Miroku.

"I can't do this here," Kagome muttered and shook her head, holding her bag tighter. She ignored Sango's inquisitive eyes and took off her Oxford heels, cursing her choice for the evening. Silently and conspicuously, she opened the front door and placed the shoes on the door mat. Then, to make it even odder, she took off the scarf she had around her neck and stuffed the bag with it, then placed the bag next to the shoes. Smiling yet again, she gestured Sango to meet her outside, which the girl did. After a couple of seconds of looking at one another, Kagome took the first swing. Powerfully, with all the bitter resentment and sense of humor, Kagome punched Sango right in her jaw. It hurt her knuckles and stung a bit, too, but it felt _so damn good._ Giving a short laugh as Sango recovered from her shock, Kagome dodged the swing that could have been Sango's first, but she wasn't able to predict the second try. It was evident, though, that after a while Kagome still had the upper hand. She had planned this in advance, after all. When she was satisfied her ire had been reduced, she let Sango breathing heavily on the ground, trying not to lose touch with reality.

Kagome supposed that hard punch against the poor girl's temple hadn't been very nice.

Shrugging mechanically, Kagome put on her shoes and winced when she felt her sore eye ache. Fully prepared, she took out a pair of sunglasses and noticed something on the couch inside. Deciding she didn't mind adding up yet another sin to her impossibly huge list, she stole the male hat and put it on her head. She might look ridiculous with a manly hat and glasses in the sheer evening, the whole getup toppled by her Oxford heels, but she thought she looked sexy because she _felt_ sexy, so she didn't care about foreign opinions. A twisted sense of satisfaction was already alive inside her gut.

Walking on the streets quickly, she felt like a villain when she called Souta and started whispering to him instead of talking normally.

* * *

::::::

* * *

Okay, the redhead from the previous night had been a handful. Actually, her _boyfriend_ had been a handful after the wild sex. Inuyasha hated possessive boyfriends. He couldn't understand people who actually wanted an exclusive relationship. He, himself, had tried it a few times, but it had ended with a lot of shouting and screaming from the female, because he simply couldn't keep it in his pants.

Or so he'd been told.

This time it was a pub. He wasn't too fond of pubs, but why not? He ordered a screwdriver and, fancy that, there was a hot babe sitting right next to him. He ogled her legs – what amazing legs – then his eyes reached her short and rather tight skirt. He could just see those legs wrapped tightly around his body later on, after a couple of dances, after a couple of drinks, a couple of steamy words.

The fact that he barely had any money did not help much with Inuyasha's mood, but he tried to ignore that fact and enjoy what he had. Freedom. The liberty to choose whatever he damn wanted, and that was more than he could've ever asked.

That, and he didn't have to see his father's face ever.

Suddenly, a true, exotic beauty entered the pub, holding the arm of a man Inuyasha was not keen on seeing again. It had only been a day and he already had someone else? The bastard, Kouga, as Ayame had screamed the previous night, had obviously been unable to forgive his girlfriend for her indiscretion, and now he was with this… insanely amazing creature. Her legs went on and on forever until they disappeared underneath that ridiculously short, black dress, a pair of familiar Oxford heels (everybody wore them these days) and faultless accessories. He was a sucker for the accessories. She'd gone golden tonight, and it went perfectly with her dark eyes. Inuyasha was sure Kouga could not appreciate this girl's taste.

But it wasn't her choice in clothing that he found most fascinating; it was her stride. She walked as if she owned the entire world, as if she should be worshiped, loved. If he were to guess, this girl was actually pretty lonely at heart. His kind of girl.

Gritting his teeth, he looked away. He didn't want another fight with Kouga, especially if his goons were waiting outside, as usual.

Instead, he found his cell phone very interesting, activating his bluetooth and checking if there were any persons to connect with. He'd tried to hook up with a girl before, but it hadn't been successful. His luck was improving day by day though, so he just had to keep trying.

He texted, 'hi there. m/f?' and checked the list of people who had their bluetooth activated. The user 'teamoinenglish' caught his eye and he clicked on that name, sending the note.

He waited for an answer and looked around. Suddenly, it seemed as if everyone had pulled their phones out of their bags. Groaning at his luck, he realized he couldn't know for sure who he was taking to yet, _if_ he was talking to anyone, at that.

A vibration told him he'd received something. Eager to get feedback, Inuyasha read the note.

'very f. u?'

At that moment, Inuyasha nearly squealed in delight. He checked the pub again. There was not one ugly-looking girl inside, so whoever this was, it could only end up amazingly. For a second he thought that the person he was talking to was outside the pub, but he ignored that. He just had a feeling that this girl was inside.

'm. r u in the pub too?'

Inuyasha smirked, looking around. Kouga's girlfriend had gone to the ladies' room, probably to 'powder her nose' or 'put on some lipstick' – again – as girls always did. He found it absolutely unnecessary.

'smth like that. in for a lil chat?'

He smiled at the answer, looking around and seeing a… guy looking expectantly at his phone? Freaked out, Inuyasha typed eerily fast.

'r u sure ur not a guy?'

Horror gripped his insides and he felt suddenly sick. What if this guy was feeling funny today and was trying to play a good one on him? Fuck. Looking around, he saw the guy typing – oh, no – and a couple of girls, too. Breathing in relief, he found it easier to believe that he was, indeed, bluechatting with a girl.

'last time i checked, the only place you could fit a dick on my anatomy was inside my cunt.'

Inuyasha felt a deep groan bubble up inside him at that one and darted a glance at Kouga, who suddenly seemed very lonely and perhaps even a bit intimidated?

This chick he was chatting with certainly had a twisted and incredibly arousing sense of humor.

'i'd like to try that,' he typed, waiting to look around and see the girls' reactions. One of them looked at her phone after some good seconds, but she didn't seem very interested. After a couple more seconds, she seemed to text back.

'i'd like to see you try'

He chuckled and noticed Kouga's girl was back. She gave her boyfriend's earlobe a discreet lick – _yuck_ – and sat back down next to him. Smiling, the girl traced unconscious patterns on her phone, appearing interested in whatever Kouga had to say.

Inuyasha's gaze rested on a blonde who was typing something. Promptly, he received a note.

'i have a habit of fucking strangers'

Wow. That was blunt. Inuyasha's malest pat of _his_ anatomy was pretty up and ready to go, and quite honestly, he wanted to build this feeling more before going for the game.

'do u now? and what do u do to them?'

If this girl gave him phone sex, he'd marry her. He felt so incredibly turned on at the moment, especially whenever he was looking at the blonde and seeing she was typing something with a sexy smirk on her face. The fact that he kind of knew it was her, but still wasn't sure made it incredibly exciting.

'push them against a wall,' she typed and he frowned at the short answer, but then he received another one and realized he was going to have an onslaught of notes. Sexual notes.

'put my hand on their mouth and not care a bit if they bite'

The last word sent Inuyasha into a frenzy.

'lick their neck. make them bleed. have them make ME bleed'

Oh, dear God, this woman was a dream. Across seats, the blonde was staring pretty intensely at her phone. He smirked.

'unzip and catch between my teeth, inside my mouth, up and down, slowly and really, really wet'

Blood traveled south and Inuyasha couldn't really _think_, it was becoming increasingly hot in the pub. He ordered some whiskey, hoping to distract himself from so much imagery. There was something very hard poking between his legs and if he didn't do something about it he might burst.

'u and me. alone. where?' he typed, too hot and bothered to care about anything else.

He saw Kouga getting up and the woman following him towards the exit, her phone in her hand.

'u r such a hasty 1' was all he got in return.

Inuyasha blinked at the note dazedly. Before he could try a different approach, he realized the girl had deactivated her bluetooth. So much for bluechat.

Well, it had been crazy while it had lasted, but Inuyasha really needed to get laid. Staring at the blonde he thought was his mystery girl, he smirked and walked towards her, noticing she was staring expectantly at the phone, when…

She started crying hysterically, spilling the content of her Tequila Sunrise on the floor angrily and making a dash towards the exit, leaving Inuyasha in a daze.

It hadn't been her.

* * *

::::::

* * *

Kagome felt pretty damn bothered. Imagining having sex with an unknown guy was proving much more of a turn on than she had originally thought, especially since she had no idea how he looked. This… dude had started bluechatting with her, and, of course, she hadn't passed such an opportunity. It was shameless, harmless flirting, even while sitting at the same table with Kouga, her date of one day. This guy seemed too possessive for her taste, but she couldn't wait to see how he was in bed. If she had to guess, she'd say his rough part would come just about as soon as they got into bed.

He had to have something better than Miroku.

Closing her eyes, she remembered the cheeky words she had typed. Luckily for her, she could type her messages without looking at the phone, and that was a bonus for when she was on a date, like now.

The mysterious 'catch_flies_withurmouth' had made her pretty horny, even though he hadn't really done anything (she'd practically done it to herself). The comment about the unzipping had been a hint at his Bluetooth name; she just found it too incredible.

Smirking at Kouga, she wondered if she should have gone off with the stranger instead, but she hadn't wanted to check in the pub to see who she was talking to, so she had no idea who he could be. Better Kouga than what could prove to be a nerd with a tiny… thing.

Yeah. Miroku could suck cock for all she cared.


	3. Release

**Bluechat and Blood Ties**

**

* * *

**

::::::

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money with this story.

_Summary: Fate decides to keep their paths apart, yet it takes one night at a pub and bluechat for them to connect. But what if happiness isn't supposed to come about?_

Chapter Warning: Coarse language and sexual situations.

* * *

::::::

* * *

There were things she never said.

When Kagome was mad, she smiled; when she felt like crying, she tried her damnedest not to. When she felt tame, she did something crazy. It went with her description. Souta said she _was_ crazy. Souta loved her most in the world.

"Say, lil' bro," the girl said, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, drawing them closer to her chest as she sat on the windowsill. She wanted to rest her forehead on them, but it would be a sign of defeat. She wasn't defeated. "How about a movie?" The question was lame. They always went for a movie when something bad happened.

"I thought you said you were fine," Souta teased, rubbing his belly distractedly. He was hungry and Kagome didn't seem in the mood to cook anything.

"Did I?" she answered with a smile. "I _am_ fine, but I'd like some action to throw my brain off."

"You're mad, sis," he rolled his eyes, she was just so weird.

"Whatev." She rolled her eyes too, just because she could, and decided to torment him about that new girl that had shown up at their door not even half an hour before. She'd proclaimed undying love to an astounded Souta, who hadn't been able to utter anything or move at all, since she'd jumped straight into his arms, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

Luckily, Souta agreed to go to the movie, because Kagome could be _that_ annoying and because _yes_, he was aware of how all girls wanted more from him, but what could he do?

"Seriously, bro. You need to stay with at least one of them," Kagome reminded him. It wasn't healthy to have many, many fucks and no girlfriend.

"But you haven't approved of anyone so far," he complained, seeming like a lost puppy. Kagome wanted to smile, but realized it was, indeed, her fault that her brother did not have an exclusive relationship. She knew he looked up to her too much, and he'd never do something that she'd frown upon. He always needed her opinion, needed her help, always her support. She couldn't help it; she'd become much more than a role model for little Souta, who wasn't so little anymore. And it didn't disturb her, but sometimes one had to learn to live without following their idols.

"Souta, here's the thing," she said on the way to the cinema. "You can't always look for my advice, cause I'm not always gonna be here to give it to you. So if you want a girl, go get her."

"But I don't want any girl," he whined. "You know I'm not good with this relationship thing." And he wasn't – Kagome remembered third grade.

"I'm not good with relationships, either. Look at Miroku and I – how much did we last? I'm not much of a role model here, Souta; you're just going to have to find some other person to give you love advice. I'm not suited for this."

Her brother pursed his lips in annoyance.

"Sis, you're brilliant in any relationship," he countered. "You know just what to say at the right time, you know how to act with your boyfriend, you know how to keep him interested, and you most _certainly_ know how to tie him to you. Miroku was an idiot that couldn't handle such a Fab like you."

"You sound like an ass licking groupie," Kagome giggled, knowing he'd done it on purpose.

"Don't I?" he winked. "Learned from the best."

She punched his arm.

"So how was Kouga?" Souta waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kagome scrunched her nose. She did _not_ want a reminder. "Pretty tame. I'd have thought he'd be a wolf in bed."

"A _wolf_?" Souta inquired with confusion.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Whatever. You get me."

He didn't, but Kagome was always a bit ahead of him. Maybe a change of subject was in order. "So what movie do you want to see?"

* * *

::::::

* * *

Damn. Inuyasha couldn't believe he hadn't found anyone to screw. How was that possible?

And the girl he'd chatted with. Holy damn, he simply couldn't get her out of his mind. Her witty lines, the fact that he didn't know how she looked (she could be an ugly duck, but it didn't matter; in his mind she was still a fucking gorgeous thing with a body he could use for hours and not grow bored)

But he had to get a job. Maybe he'd ask Akitoki, one of his tamer 'pals'. That boy was hopelessly boring and domestic, but he was a great help, and he had quite some relations here and there, with his parents being doctors and all. He'd help him for sure.

So he typed his number and waited for the boy to answer. Akitoki Houjo was only nine months his junior, though sometimes it seemed that he was a mere child compared to Inuyasha. But he couldn't blame him; his parents had always given him everything, showered him with affection. He didn't know the meaning of being lonely.

"Yes?" Oh, and the boy was polite, too.

"Houjo," Inuyasha acknowledged.

"Oh, Inuyasha. Hi, how are you doing?"

"Fine. No, not fine. Listen, I need a favor." He had to pray that Houjo didn't have anything else to do at that moment.

"I heard you ran off from home."

"Yeah, sure," Inuyasha interrupted. "But listen, I need a job. One that my father won't find out about. Do you think you can manage?"

There was a slight pause, a sharp noise and a grunt of 'ouch', then a few _tame_, typical Houjo curses, and then, "Yes, of course. Leave it to me. But Yash?"

Damn, he hated when he was called that.

"Shoot."

"You owe me one."

"Sure, sure."

Then they both hung up. Inuyasha lit a cigarette, took a drag, thought about the vixen on Bluechat, and looked forward to another night at the pub. Maybe she'd liked it too, maybe she'd come again. He couldn't wait.

* * *

::::::

* * *

She was alone this time. There were things she never said, but this time she'd admit, at least to herself, that she wished she'd find the Bluetooth stranger and chat with him some more, maybe meet him, maybe stay with him forever. Now she was getting ahead of herself.

_Get a grip, girl. You look amazing._

Ad she did; it was no meaningless self-praise. She noticed as soon as she entered the pub that all male eyes were set on her every move and in a way she liked it. Well, she _loved_ it. Miroku had once confessed to being incredibly proud of walking with her anywhere because of the envious looks he received, but now she was _alone_ and _available_. What a great combo. There were lots of eye candies inside, but no one drew her attention, really.

Until a _gorgeous_ male specimen entered. It was her turn to do the ogling this time.

She watched him carelessly walk to the bar, wink at the _female_ bartender, stare at her cleavage blatantly, then order a scotch on the rocks. So sinuous in every movement… Kagome was entranced by his graceful and limber hands as he wrapped his fingers around the glass then brought it to his kissable lips. It was official. Higurashi Kagome was hooked.

She saw him reach into his pocket, pull out his telephone and talk to someone – how she wished she could hear his voice, but it was too noisy inside for that – then type some more before pushing his phone inside his pocket once again.

But her attention was grabbed by the vibrating of her own cell phone inside her purse. Curious and suddenly remembering she'd activated the Bluetooth connection, she saw she had received a note.

'u ran away last night' it read. Blood rushed to her cheeks and to other regions of her body, warming her with its delicious, wicked nature. For a second she imagined drawing this stranger's blood.

'i did. there a problem?'

Whoever he was, it was fun talking to him like this, not knowing him.

'u left me hanging' he said and Kagome smiled. She'd got horny the previous night because of him and she'd all but jumped Kouga as compensation, though he hadn't risen to the expectations. As a result, Kagome had been left with a bittersweet taste and an overpowering desire to meet this stud (assuming he was a stud)

A movement to the side caught her attention as the handsome man she'd seen coming in found himself a whorish looking babe, but – surprisingly – he didn't want her. Politely, from what Kagome could gather, he shunned her.

Insert vibration.

Looking at her cell phone screen, Kagome blinked once to make sure she wasn't seeing bullshit.

'can't we meet and fuck already?'

It seemed he was quite the open type. She loved his candidness already, but was it wrong of her for wanting to prolong this? If they simply met and fucked, what more would there be to this? She wanted more; not a relationship, but more chatting. So she typed furiously.

'u're gonna have 2 impress me real good 2 get in2 my pants' Then she clicked send, then via Bluetooth.

She could almost, just about imagine his conceited smirk – he seemed that kind of guy.

'what do u wanna know?'

_Everything_ would sound too desperate, _whatever-you-want-to-tell-me_, too clingy, so she settled for something her mind concocted.

'boxers or briefs?'

She jumped straight to heavy stuff, using artillery. If he said 'it depends', she'd lose him. She didn't like guys that couldn't decide on one type of underwear. It wasn't that it meant something, but it was just a preference of hers.

'boxers. black'

Ooh. Kinky. She liked that.

Kagome thought it was only fair for him to know the same detail about her, so she took the liberty of informing him. 'matching lingerie as a rule. thongs. no bra at the moment' She'd done it on purpose; this dress was a very, very deep v-neck, showing her chest and hugging her breasts perfectly, so no bra was required.

'right.r u tryin 2 kill me?'

She giggled aloud at that and put the phone on the table, unsure how to respond. The night was one fire; _she_ was on fire and she liked to burn. Moving seductively, she ordered a flaming Lamborghini and noticed from the corner of her eyes that the gorgeous man was looking at her, obviously entranced. Praising whoever had given her the look she had, Kagome leaned over the bar a bit, showing off the curves she knew were irresistible.

Not even 10 seconds had passed when she felt a hard body with a rock hard appendage pressed against her backside. The stranger – she was sure it was the handsome man she'd ogled all night long – leaned over and whispered huskily in her ear, "Dance with me."

Flames from hell hotter than those of her Lamborghini, that she drank hastily, engulfed her entire body, promises of a scorching night plaguing her mind. '_Yes_,' she wanted to scream hoarsely, but she turned around slowly instead, looking into those violet eyes she'd noticed on the spot. He was truly god-like. Smiling suggestively, she tangled her fingers around his and did the honors. The crowd cheered for some reason exactly as they were making their way to the improvised dance floor.

She waited for him to choose a place for them to dance and was pleasantly surprised when he sneaked around her and grabbed her hips from behind, skillfully moving them along with his. She could feel him harden even more against her backside and it couldn't get more obvious than when he grunted in her ear, panting as if he'd run a mile. Kagome felt unexpectedly aroused by the sound. This man's libido challenged Miroku's, and Kagome couldn't help but wonder what other skills aside from dancing he had. She turned around in time with the erotic music and captured his gaze while dropping to the floor slowly, teasingly, her hips moving from side to side smoothly, legs spread until she was eye-level with his crotch.

She watched him gulp, saw his Adam's apple bob with the gesture as she licked her lips invitingly. Making it look like a fluke, Kagome let her cheek brush against his jeans-covered dick on the way up. Blood was set ablaze in her thick veins when he pulled on her hair and bit her neck savagely, a primal sound escaping his throat. He was a beast, the very opposite of Miroku. Kagome couldn't wait to have more of this man. The way he groaned against her skin, the delicious shivers his lithe tongue sent throughout her body whenever he licked the sweat off her chest, his cologne, the masculine scent of his skin, all of it was dragging her down toward a sin so raw that she'd spend a lifetime repenting.

She wanted this pleasure.

Their hips worked together, and when the beat went slower, he placed his knee between her legs, rotating it sensually against her clit to get her off.

"Name's Inuyasha," he disclosed hotly in her ear, enjoying the way this woman moaned because of him. He didn't care he'd seen her with Kouga the previous night; she looked single enough right now. Finders, keepers.

"Kagome," she replied, her name lost in a moan when the man in front of her grabbed her buttocks and pulled her flush against him. There was a frantic exchange of testosterone as they rocked against each other heatedly, their limbs intertwining messily, sweat combining, words lost between two possessed bodies.

They noticed a few couples had stopped around them to openly stare at their intimate dancing. Soon Inuyasha felt hot enough to light an entire forest, so he grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her out of the pub, ignoring the meaningful looks of the onlookers.

"Let's take it somewhere private," he suggested, the chill of the night doing nothing to cool his inner fire.

"Sure," she whispered, her lips smacking together suggestively. Damn, she could just see the untamed lust swirling in his eyes.

Then he dragged her somewhere close, a dark alley, a tall brick wall, the smell of his cologne still overpowering. Kagome was dizzy.

Between his kisses and moans for more, Kagome lost sense of time and space, thinking about nothing else than to have Inuyasha naked and pounding inside her. She sneaked her fingers around his body and up his polo shirt, squeezing the hard flesh of his back passionately, fingers traveling up, tickling his spine. It was a test when she raked her nails against his skin hard, possibly even drawing blood, and when he arched his back and issued an ecstatic, throaty laugh, she knew he was a keeper.

She hadn't felt this in long.

Probably high on the adrenaline she'd offered him, Inuyasha grasped her wrists in one hand and roughly held them above her head, ignoring her delicious squirming. He was strong and it showed, so he'd pay her with her own coin.

Smirking cockily, the man bit the side of her neck aggressively, making her writhe in pain-induced pleasure.

"Sweet fuck," Kagome hissed, the pain of his bite lingering on her tongue; she wanted _more._

Unexpectedly, she ground her hips against his, spurring him on. His eyes widened when he felt her heated core rub against his crotch repeatedly and he decided to punish her a little, eager to see more of her responses to violence.

His free hand twisted in her locks and pulled strongly, making her cry out. Not wasting the opportunity, Inuyasha grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed, all while grazing her skin with his teeth. He loved this. He loved the thrill.

Somehow, the girl managed to release her hands and quickly undid his jeans buttons, pulling his erection out of its confinement. Her gasp of shock filled him with pride, but when her mouth was full of him he couldn't move. Her expert tongue caught him by surprise, left him speechless, breathless. She worked him like a pro, moved her head to the side, licked him anywhere, anyhow; he was helpless. She sucked, she licked, pumped, did anything to drive him crazy.

Inuyasha decided it was time to cut the foreplay and hauled her up against the wall, perhaps a bit too harshly, because she hit the back of her head, but when she laughed out in exhilaration, he realized he'd found a crazy one, unafraid of a little pain. On the contrary – it seemed she _welcomed_ pain.

He teased her for a while by sliding his moist dick along her entrance, her legs around his waist, but Kagome couldn't wait anymore. In a smooth thrust of her hips he was inside her, stretching her so good, so delicious, that she didn't want to ever be anywhere else. Her breath worked insanely fast, their heart rate escalated frantically, touching the skies. She scratched his skin, bit his ear, his neck – he did the same. Soon they were bloody, bruised…

Thrusting…

… _moaning._

"Fuck, bitch," he whispered huskily, his words divided in syllables because of the pounding movements. Rash moves ended up with them on the ground, their bones aching from the rough treatment, yet their reckless hearts wanted more.

Kagome wanted more.

She screamed her second orgasm when Inuyasha slowed down, making his thrusts deeper, harder. He knew just how to make her tick; it was crazy. Their sexual compatibility was mind-blowing – it was perhaps why Kagome felt more complete than ever before. He was reaching his peak as well, she noticed, when his movements became sharper, more frenzied, erratic. His heart beat strongly against hers.

For a few, long moments he gazed into her eyes, both unable to look away, as he gave a few last powerful thrusts. Kagome's joints ached like hell and she loved it. She could see a hedonistic world of wildness in his violet orbs, so she wanted to be part of it.

Their breaths slowed down, their sweaty skin finally experiencing the chill. Their lips hadn't once touched, but it was better like this.

"So, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he pulled himself up and started buttoning his pants. "I'll see you around."

She grinned – what a great fuck. "Sure. Count on it."

Watching his perfect ass as he walked away, Kagome remembered to check her telephone. There was one more note.

'bring it on'


	4. Her Tale Part 1

**Bluechat and Blood Ties**

**

* * *

**

::::::

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money with this story.

_Summary: Fate decides to keep their paths apart, yet it takes one night at a pub and bluechat for them to connect. But what if happiness isn't supposed to come about?_

Chapter Warning: Coarse language and sexual situations.

* * *

::::::

* * *

It was the volume and the rhythm. The beat; she knew just how to work it. The way her hips moved, so entrancing, enticing, so… men were at a loss of words. The music was just for her. It steamed off her body in transparent waves; they called it passion. She called it madness. It just so happened that she could show any guy a hot and sticky pleasure greater than any other without even exposing much skin. She was that good with her hips, her ankles, and flailing arms. The dark locks were a bonus, too.

Kagome hated it at night. She looked at him – a new him, one without a name – with an indifferent fervor. She couldn't explain what the beat of the late night club did to her system, but she knew that it flowed through her veins like acid. So she let this guy touch her, move her hips with his. They didn't synchronize well, but she liked his zeal. The way he bit her ear through the thick tresses made her moan like the bitch she knew she was. It was always this; lust, ardor, craving. The need to feel, to touch, to own. She wanted something to call her own for a fleeting moment. Something that could be inside her, penetrate her mind, her senses. Something to belong to her.

And she'd long ago realized that she only owned the second. The moment her lips found the temple of a good-looking stranger that invited her to dance. The instant she rubbed her bottom against his crotch, leaning into him, bringing him with her as she bent over, cradling his neck with her hand in sensual motions. The words she told him afterwards, the suggestions; the simple, yet always effective invitation.

_Do you wanna fuck?_

She knew it wasn't pure masculine weakness that they always said yes. It was human desire. It was natural. She could always feel it, but she rarely loved being possessed by this need.

This time it was quick. She realized she would look like such a whore in her mother's eyes, but the woman was too deranged to notice what was going on in her children's lives. It wasn't like Kagome and Souta needed her anymore. If anything, they were the ones taking care of their mother. When had it become like this? When had the roles reversed?

It was Saturday morning. She knew what she wanted to do. It was as gloomy as any other Saturday morning, but there was nothing particular about this day of the week that was notched on her calendar weekly. On Saturdays she was a funeral crasher. The beautiful, black-dressed, mourning funeral crasher. It was oh so tragic.

When she saw those people crying and wailing, she cried and wailed, too. When she looked at the empty grave that was always ready to receive a beloved, dead one, her heart reached out to those people who were suffering, hurting horribly because of a terrible loss. A suffocating loss that couldn't be replaced. It was so sad.

This time she chose a veil. She chose one because she'd never worn one. It would keep her facial features covered; today she would just be in the shadows. This time it was a little boy; Shippou was his name. The grave marker, it read, 'An angel. Beloved brother and son.' And that was it. Small words always conveyed the strongest feelings.

Kagome always cried harder when it was children.

The mother, Kagome assumed, was devastated. In an act of impulse, the teenager ignored the cover of her veil and rushed to embrace the sobbing woman. The gesture was not unwelcome, as the poor soul wrapped her frail arms around Kagome, squeezing her life source as if it would bring her son back. But it wouldn't. Nothing would.

Kagome's dad had never returned.

The woman, she sniffled and frowned against the teenager's shoulder. There was always the question 'How did you know my son?' Then Kagome would get creative. She always had a story ready to be told. Something fresh for the audience. And then she'd cry some more, because life was so sad, and oh, poor Shippou. She didn't even know how the poor bastard had died.

It was usually that she found a weak looking man there. He'd be drenched in his own tears, hating life for being so cruel, but he'd never speak it aloud. Not the way a woman would. Kagome would cling to these men's weakness. She would feed off it and make it her own. She would help them.

It was really only one night. It meant nothing, usually. Once it had been otherworldly and she would remember it until the day she died, but anything else just faded into the black corners of her mind. Where darkness lingered.

Kagome offered herself to the man she chose at random. It was a bargain of sorts. She tasted their solitude, their wish, their need for the one who'd just died, and they'd take her life force. They'd devour her fervor, her will to just be there, always. Kagome lived for these kinds of things.

Just this once it was going to be different. She had realized that from the very beginning and was happy that she had decided wearing a veil. That guy from a few nights before, the sexy one that had given her a hell of a dream the very night he'd fucked her, Inuyasha, he was there, too. She didn't know how he knew the kid and didn't care, honestly. All she cared was that he was somehow inhibiting her.

The looks he gave her, the lingering gazes that told her he could see right through her pretense, right through her clothes. It bothered her, the way he could make her want to squirm and be strong at the same time. Resist his charm. When she raised her eyebrows at him, he mimicked her gesture and it pissed her off. Then she looked at the mother once again, proceeding with the invented story on how little Shippou had always been this sweet little boy. The woman seemed surprised and it was often that Kagome didn't hit the mark with the dead people's characters, but she was usually correct. Nobody wanted to hear at their child's funeral how big of an asshole he'd always been.

There were always honey-coated words to make everything more sugary.

A funeral wasn't supposed to be sugary.

When she was done with the mother, Kagome found herself dragged by the elbow to a darker corner.

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha's eyes held a fierce flicker to them that entranced Kagome long enough to stare. The man grew visibly bothered by her shameless gawking, so he shook her shoulders for emphasis. He silently demanded explanations.

"Walking little Shippou on his last path," she answered innocently enough, wondering if he would fuck her in case she asked him. But she wouldn't.

The obvious confusion was expected; Kagome got that a lot.

"Did you know him?"

"A bit," she lied. No, she had never even seen little Shippou, though he looked like a cute kid in the picture. How depressing.

Inuyasha's nose twitched, as if he wanted to say something but refrained himself from doing it. He bought the bull, Kagome noticed, and it didn't make her feel lighter. Instead it gave her butterflies. Now other questions would ensue.

"So how did you meet?"

She had to distract him. It was pretty awkward, the way they conversed like this in a cemetery, while a child was being lowered into his grave for eternity. Inuyasha seemed to have forgotten about that.

"How about you?" Kagome replied with a question of her own. She'd learned this trick long ago; she just hoped she could divert him enough for him not to notice.

"He was my cousin," he admitted, a strange noise escaping his throat. It was half a growl, half of something smoother. It was terrifying and overwhelming at the same time. It hurt.

"You loved him, didn't you?"

The man – he looked about the same age as a teenager himself – scrunched his nose in deceiving annoyance, crossing his arms. Self-preservation. He was being defensive. She knew the signs.

_Been there. Done that._

"Keh. As much as a cousin loves his cousin," he answered, his eyes averted.

Kagome's dark orbs softened, suddenly feeling very miserable. She wanted to share his pain, she really did. It was even a fortune she kind of knew what buttons to push. So she let him go over to his family to grieve his cousin; she told him she'd wait for him at the cemetery entrance. She didn't know why she was doing this.

Kagome had never seen her father. For his sake, she hoped the bastard was dead and not away on a 'business trip', how single parents always preferred to tell their children.

When Inuyasha came, there were tears in his eyes. They were unshed, but still rooted there, clinging to his eyelashes. It made him look special, fragile.

Hurt.

Kagome had a thing for hurt people. She was one of them. But she was lucky, she had Souta. Maybe this Inuyasha had no one.

"Okay, what do you want?" he asked and Kagome said nothing. She just walked and then kept walking, aware that he was following her. She didn't tell him she didn't have any destination in mind; they just walked wherever their feet led them. It was beautiful and unique, the way they shared this subtle experience. Kagome took his hand but still didn't say a word; he took the cue.

Then there was a motel. He'd long ago realized her intentions, but this particular motel just wasn't going to do it. Shaking his head, Inuyasha pulled hard on her hand the moment she wanted to enter the door, almost making her stumble.

"Let's find any other motel, just not this one," he said, almost pleaded, looking around nervously.

"Why? Worried you might get caught?" she teased, smiling slyly.

When he didn't answer, she knew he surely had his reasons and let him lead the way this time.

"I just… I ran way from home and I don't want to go back. That motel is a place where I could be recognized," he found the need to explain.

Kagome frowned at his confession; something was not adding up.

"If you ran away from home and your parents don't know where you are, then how come you came to Shippou's funeral today? Didn't they try to take you back?"

Inuyasha thought a moment before answering then sighed. "My aunt and my father aren't in the best relationship. They don't talk to each other at all; hence, no one from my immediate family knows I was there. And if they'll find out, then at least I would be away when that happens."

She smiled. He was so complicated. Kagome liked men with complicated lives.

"Remind me," she said as she looked around at the places they passed on their way to the motel. "How did I meet you again?"

She wasn't sure, but she heard a smirk in his voice.

"Baby, you were smoking hot that night," he told her, turning his head around just a bit, just enough to watch her satisfied smile. Of course she knew she was sexy. It was one of the few things she was; at least she knew how to use her body to her advantage.

The evening couldn't get chillier. It felt reminiscent. Almost all the signs reminded her of that night, of those moments when she'd been sure she'd die.

Those thugs, those guns, the way one of them had pressed the barrel to Kagome's temple, the begging she'd done. She'd been so innocent back then, too. A virgin even. But they hadn't touched her sexually; they had managed to strike her emotionally instead. There were people that couldn't recover after a near-death experience, weak people. And then there were those who learned not to take life for granted anymore. Kagome was one of those. When she went to all those funerals, it could have been her. She knew that. The person being lowered in the ground, they could have had her face.

"Hey, is this one okay?" Inuyasha's voice snapped her out of her thoughts when he showed her a pretty decent motel.

"It's perfect, as long as it's not too expensive." She winked at him. He stopped abruptly, his hand covering his forehead as he grunted.

"Damn," he cursed, remembering he had no money on him. How could he have forgotten about that?

"What?" Kagome asked, confused by his behavior. "Do you want to stop now?" She, for one, didn't, but if he was still grieving or something, she'd let him go.

"I have no money," he spoke finally and Kagome laughed out loud. "What's so funny?" he asked, frowning in annoyance.

"This. Everything. Fuck." Soon it would become painful for her to breathe, she knew, and equally soon Inuyasha joined her in laughter. She clung to his shoulders for support, burying her face in his chest while laughing wholeheartedly.

There was a moment of epiphany when even Kagome thought she was crazy, but she wanted to do this.

"Hey, why don't you come over to my place?" she asked, grinning stupidly. Souta would be so damn impressed. This man was incredibly handsome.

His eyebrow rose. Did she live alone? He didn't ask the question though; if she thought it was okay then he'd go.

"Sure," he said, letting her guide him to her home.

Soon they were inside, Souta rushing down the stairs to ask where she'd been. The moment he saw her with Inuyasha, he froze.

"This is my brother, Souta. Souta, this is Inuyasha." The boys nodded at each other then Souta grinned.

"Getting some action, huh, sis?" His laughter could be heard in the whole household when he ducked expertly the moment she threw one of her favorite pumps at him.

Kagome grinned and looked at Inuyasha. "We love each other so."

"I can tell," he replied with a smirk.

She put her black jacket on a hanger in the hall and did the same with Inuyasha's jacket.

"Now do you wanna see my room or eat something first?" she asked him harmlessly, smirking coyly when he grinned.

"You know what I'd rather eat," he told her huskily, tracing a suggestive finger down her cleavage. His touch spanked up the heat a few degrees, making Kagome hungry for more attention. Breathlessly, she lead him upstairs to her room, wasting no time before she threw him on the bed, climbing on top of him and biting his neck in a frenzy. He groaned aloud, his arousal evident through his jeans. Kagome loved jeans, especially low-rise ones on a boy. He was so, so damn sexy.

Edible.

His hands found her breasts and they quickly sneaked underneath her shirt, touching her flesh heatedly. She moaned. It was all Kagome could do not to let the whole house know how much she loved doing this with Inuyasha; there was a strange compatibility between them. As if they were the same.

The frantic boy pushed his hands past the waistband of her skirt, cupping her buttocks and pulling her against him, letting her feel how excited he was because of her. She could tell; it was so exhilarating.

She pulled him up to undress him slowly, sensually, the way she knew it would drive any man crazy. Her black nails, they caught his eye and something snapped within him. This girl was a fiery vixen. His lips trailed down the column of her throat and she arched against him, forgetting the task at hand for a moment…

They were in the middle of their drop trou when he stopped them. She looked at him curiously, watched him frown.

"I want it to be different this time," he admitted.

"What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Different how? She could definitely do different if he wanted to.

"I don't want it to be the same. Can you handle it?" He shut his eyes and shook his head as if the question had come out wrong; of course she could handle anything. She was crazy like that. "Would you mind?"

Her confusion wasn't gone, but she nodded.

His lips pursed and he seemed in deep thought all of a sudden, as if he wasn't sure he should take this step, but then he approached her, taking her chin in his hand. Blood rushed to Kagome's face, making her feel strangely warm. When he looked at her like that… she couldn't decipher the look in his eyes.

Without warning, he brought his lips to hers, engaging them in a full lip lock. Kagome's eyes widened and she stared at the boy, who had his eyes closed. He frowned for just an instant before licking the girl's puffy lips, making her gasp in surprise before he sneaked his tongue inside, taking hers and curling around it, making Kagome want to fight him tongue for tongue, soul for soul. She wanted to stop this madness, this wasn't her.

She didn't kiss them, unless they were her boyfriends. It prevented unnecessary feelings, yet why did Inuyasha want this sort of attention?

Horrified at what could happen Kagome pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a hushed, disbelieving tone.

His gaze was unreadable, as if he didn't want to communicate at all. "You said you were okay with different."

A feeling of dread spread inside her chest. "_This_ is different? I thought you meant something extreme, painful, I don't know…"

"It was going to be," he said with a timid smile that surprised the hell out of her, "if you let me show you more."

Without warning, he pulled her against him, letting her feel the whole extent of his body, his muscles, his ache for her. He captured her mouth with his again, pushing his tongue past her teeth, caressing hers passionately, taking her breath away. He bent over slightly, making Kagome tilt her body backwards. Not for one moment did she feel afraid of falling.

His hands hoisted her legs around his waist and he put his left hand under her bottom to support her body. He was so strong, she noticed. Her hands automatically went around his neck, squeezing with enthusiasm. She grabbed his hair and pulled, tilting his head to one side to gain better access to his mouth. His right hand clutched her side, squeezing almost painfully, but she loved it. He trailed fingers up her spine, scratched his way back down to the waistband of her skirt then unzipped the cloth skillfully.

He left her speechless.

He couldn't touch her without her feeling ablaze. His lips wreaked havoc on her frail nerves; she was spiraling down towards a place so dark and pleasure-filled that her body could not take it. He made her cry.

When they were together on the bed, their clothes shed somewhere on the floor, their limbs entwined and their mouths locked, Inuyasha spread Kagome's legs with his knee, pouring every bit of passion he had into her. His own eyes were moist and he couldn't explain to himself why that was, but he was comforted when he heard the sobs of this girl that wasn't as strong as she seemed.

He entered her so slowly, so mind-numbingly. Kagome held in a gasp, her eyes closing tightly and her head tilting backwards, making her spine arch. Full breasts were pressed to his chest, but it wasn't enough. He grabbed her legs and threw them on his shoulders, relishing the new angle of penetration. There was this haze that engulfed them both, making them unable to look elsewhere than into each other's eyes. He held her gaze.

There were no words exchanged, no feelings. There was just the moment.

He squeezed her breasts painfully, bit the side of her neck, her ear. The girl's lips were so abused, so bloody, but she didn't care. The metallic taste in her mouth was welcome. She wanted to groan in pain, but she didn't. She scratched his arms, hugged him tightly when he changed positions. He rocked against her, inside her, feeling every inch of this girl that made him tremble.

She shuddered. The orgasm threw her off guard and her surprise was immense when she realized he was reaching his peak at the same time.

It was a first for her.

Afterwards they held each other weakly, neither speaking a word. It had been… different.

* * *

::::::

* * *

Early in the morning Souta entered Kagome's room and was surprised to see his sister peacefully sleeping on Inuyasha's chest. They looked so alike, so serene.

Inuyasha opened an eye and for a second Souta was terrified, but when he received a warm smile he knew this guy was special. Souta wanted a brother like that. Maybe her sister would keep this guy; he was sure he would enjoy him around more than Miroku.

The obviously naked boy gestured Souta to be quiet and turn around as he got out of bed. Souta was aware that Inuyasha wasn't ashamed to show his nudity, but he didn't want the little boy to see his sister naked. Souta didn't see the need to tell him that he'd seen his sister naked plenty of times. She had no qualms about parading around nude with him around, and he'd caught her in the act with Miroku enough times to know how Kagome looked without clothes.

Soon both boys were downstairs, preparing breakfast.

"So how did you meet?" Souta asked, eating his daily milk and cereals.

Inuyasha wondered which version to tell him: at the pub or at the cemetery?

"When, yesterday?" he asked instead.

Souta cocked an inquisitive eyebrow. "What, you knew her from before?"

Would it be wrong to tell the kid he'd fucked his sister before? Somehow, the boy seemed very understanding like that. Inuyasha decided to be blunt. "We fucked before."

"Oh," Souta said simply. It made sense. Kagome never brought strange guys home. "So why did you come here? Is she going to keep you?"

"Keep me?" It was Inuyasha's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You know, let you stay here," Souta explained, rolling his eyes.

When he thought about it, Inuyasha didn't find it such a bad idea. After all, he didn't have a secure place to stay, and he'd help with the chores and bills and all.

"Do you think she'd do that?" he asked with a low voice.

"I don't know, dude. Depends on how special you are," he winked. Inuyasha grinned, knowing exactly what to promise her in exchange for a place to stay.

Suddenly, a woman entered the kitchen, walking slowly and carelessly. She didn't seem to be focusing on her steps, but on the walls instead.

"Shit," Inuyasha exclaimed, almost burning his hand while frying the bacon. "You live with your mom?" he whispered to Souta. The boy merely shrugged, looking into his bowl as if it were very interesting.

Inuyasha pondered his options. This woman was Kagome's mother. He'd fucked her daughter. Twice. The very least he could do was say hello. So he did and she barely answered before sitting on an armchair next to the table. Kagome chose that moment to come into the kitchen, greeting Souta and Inuyasha. The latter noticed that she didn't even look at her mother.

"Oh, thanks for breakfast," she told Inuyasha with a smile, sitting down to enjoy the omelet and bacon.

"Say, Kagome," he interrupted after a while. "Do you, by chance, have any free rooms here?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, chewing on a slice of bacon.

"I have no place to live and Souta gave me this great idea. Could I live here?"

Kagome didn't think much about it. "Mm-hmm. Sure," she said, looking back at her plate. It would be nice having him around all the time, maybe. Perhaps.

"That's it? Wow, thanks. I'll help you with the bills and other stuff," he promised with an awkward smile.

"Of course," she said, ignoring the fact that her mother had got up from her chair and left the kitchen.

"Hey, I don't mean to pry, but-"

"She's a bit shaken," Kagome explained, instantly knowing what Inuyasha meant. "Sometimes she's better. You can't tell when she'll speak or feel like doing anything. We stopped caring," she said with a shrug, but it wasn't true. She hadn't stopped caring; Souta hadn't, either. They'd just gotten better at pretending.

Inuyasha nodded silently, feeling suddenly bad. He didn't know why, but the fact that he'd just entered this family and was already discovering painful secrets made him feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, it's Sunday!" Kagome exclaimed, elation obvious on her features.

"What's on Sundays?" Inuyasha asked in confusion, noticing how gleeful Souta seemed to be, as well. Was there any brother-sister ritual?

"Come on," Souta said. "We're going to the beach and make fun of ugly ass chicks."

Inuyasha chuckled, the enthusiasm catching him as well.

"This time you won't be able to pick up some random guy, sis."

"Huh?" she said, wondering why not.

"Well you got Inuyasha with you."

"Oh, Inuyasha's not my boyfriend, lil' bro. He won't mind, will you, darling?" she asked the boy in question, liking the way he pulled his eyebrows together.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's something we do," explained Souta. "On Sundays we go to the beach, tan, swim then pick up some random guy or chick. Once a chick liked my sister more than she liked me, that was gross," he remembered with a frown.

Inuyasha laughed aloud, finding the mental image pretty funny. Kagome being chased around by some girl with Souta trying to get the latter for himself.

"Oh, fuck it. Let's go," Kagome said. And they went. They got there and tanned and swam and played around in the water for a while. Souta disappeared after some time and his sister was positive he'd found some sweet piece of ass to entertain himself with.

There was something magic in the way Inuyasha swam, the way his muscles worked, and Kagome found herself watching him. Suddenly he wasn't in her line of vision anymore and she jumped nearly out of her skin when she felt something grab her ankles. Inuyasha dragged her underwater, keeping her there for a while until she started struggling strongly. She cursed him when they were above sea, but he stopped her rant with his lips, stealing her words from her throat. It was a torrid day, a torrid kiss, leaving blood boiling in their veins.

She wrapped her legs around him and ignored the indignant calls of some old ladies swimming around; if they didn't like what they were seeing, they could just fuck off. Trailing his lips over her neck, her chest bone, her swimming bra, Inuyasha simply pulled her thongs aside, entering her swiftly. The water took away her moisture and he fucked her raw. It was so primal, so passionate that it left both of them out of breath.

It didn't last long. Soon they were back on the beach as if nothing had happened, both sexually satisfied.

It took Sundays for Kagome to truly feel happy.


	5. Her Tale Part 2

**Bluechat and Blood Ties**

* * *

::::::

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I make no money with this story.

_Summary: Fate decides to keep their paths apart, yet it takes one night at a pub and bluechat for them to connect. But what if happiness isn't supposed to come about?_

Chapter Warning: Coarse language.

* * *

::::::

* * *

He hated, _hated_ bicycles. With a blazing passion. Who couldn't ride a bike these days? Well, obviously, _he_ couldn't. His father had raised him in a totally different environment, one in which riding a bike wasn't necessary. It was kind of annoying that it was required of him to be able to, now. Kagome wanted Inuyasha to run some errands and he couldn't do it on time, unless he rode a bike. So he asked her to teach him.

Pathetic.

"Sorry, bro," Souta said, already acknowledging the older teenager as a brother. "Not even I can ride that; only sis can." Inuyasha had only spent a couple of months with them and both siblings had taken a liking to him. He was funny, charismatic, and, oddly enough, very comfortable to be around. Neither Souta nor Kagome minded having him in the same house.

And what was oddest was that he'd got their mother to _talk_. Daily. She was in far better spirits than they remembered seeing her, and that was perhaps because Inuyasha had set his goal to be the stimulation of Izayoi. He tried her to make her normal again, something Kagome and Souta had never had the will to, and the results were magnificent.

Well, they were pretty scarce, but still there, so it mattered.

Inuyasha was a godsend.

"It's a fucking girly bike. The handle bar keeps biting into my knees," Inuyasha complained, frowning in hopes of not seeming very pathetic. And it _was_ girly. In fact it was pretty small, too, and very uncomfortable. Kagome smirked cockily, deciding to tease him, loving the way he always got riled up.

"Quit whining, you chicken."

"I am not a chicken," he countered as she held the right side of his handle bar and his saddle and tried helping him ride her bike. She knew it was a pretty fucked up one; she'd ran it into a few cars when she'd been angry and now it wasn't the shape it was supposed to be, but it still worked and it was good enough for her. That bike meant a lot to her.

"Let me show you how it's done," Kagome offered smugly after a few more disastrous attempts on Inuyasha's part. He grudgingly jumped off it, watching Kagome expertly press the pedal and not even move it as she was cycling. Then her legs moved so graciously, if you could call it that, that Inuyasha became transfixed. Maybe it was the fact that she had a short summer dress that went up because of the wind, perhaps because she had _black_ underwear (well, she mostly wore black underwear), but it was lacy, too. Damn, he was so hard… from seeing a girl ride a bicycle? That sounded so odd. He couldn't help admitting to himself that he wished she was riding him instead.

_Damn temptress._

They hadn't done it in two weeks, which was longest, because Kagome had been in a weird mood where no one could get to her. Inuyasha was starting to learn more about her with every day that passed. Today was the first day she was spending outside of the house, which was a colossal improvement, and he liked having her around, even if she was laughing at him. He watched her interact with Souta, laughing at him, too. It couldn't be helped that she was the kind of person to make fun of others.

Souta had been a bit worried about her, as well, but when didn't he worry? Kagome sometimes inspired fear, but many times she inspired a deep sense of compassion. Inuyasha wanted to protect her. He realized, by studying her relationship with her brother, that he would have liked a sister like Kagome.

And the next day, they all found out why she hadn't been herself.

Kagome held grudges. It was obvious.

After finally teaching Inuyasha to ride a bike – damn, what a pain that had been – Kagome told him that a couple of days before would have been her anniversary with Miroku. If they'd still been in a relationship. Inuyasha had instantly understood her mood and realized that deep down she still loved the guy, but now she hated him, too. She whished she could really, really hurt him, but it seemed the idiot wasn't interested in her in the least.

That hurt most.

But it didn't matter after a while, because Kagome realized she had Inuyasha now. Well, she didn't have him as a boyfriend, but he was closest to one. She'd almost only had sex with him – there had been two other guys, too, but she'd realized they just couldn't do it the same for her – and she knew for a fact Inuyasha wasn't indulging in his previously utterly rakish lifestyle anymore. They'd come to an agreement of sorts, so did that mean they were friends?

Possibly.

Fuck buddies?

Yeah. That too.

And did that make them friends with benefits?

Absolutely.

It was acceptable, wasn't it? Kagome thoughts so.

She hated Mondays. She was always so tired, always so damn moody. It was good that it was summer holiday, because she didn't think she could handle the pressure otherwise. She spent some time with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi, three annoying girls that liked to call her a friend. Well, she didn't mind, except that she didn't necessarily think of them as her friends, rather more as some acquaintances that happened to like her. A lot.

Kagome almost always knew the right things to say, and they loved that about her. She had amazing pieces of advice, great stories to tell, outstanding circumstances she'd lived. She was just the kind of person that could entertain you with just a couple of days of her life, so who wouldn't want her in their clique?

The problem was that it just so happened that Kagome was pretty violent when she was pissed, too, so not many could approach her without getting their heads bitten off if she couldn't stand their presence.

She was odd.

And Monday would start off with dozens of phone calls and text messages from Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi telling her to come to a café and spend some time with them, maybe tell a gossip, a story, a 'something'. Anything. They were that desperate.

Kagome was _tired_.

But when she showed up with carefully concealed bags under her eyes and a rather conservative dress that still showed off her generous curves, the girls whined in envy. Kagome was a fashionista and had always wanted to become a fashion designer. Or an actor. Or a singer. Instead, she did dog walking, house cleaning, and indoor painting.

Yeah.

But to paint people's houses was her favorite, because lately she'd had more challenging tasks and had asked the advice of professionals, and she could do a lot of things now. She was very young, but with a steady hand and a lot of talent, which was why some looked funny at her at the beginning, when she said she could do it, but after getting the job done no one ever had any complaints.

Kagome liked to paint.

"What are you staring at?" she snapped at Ayumi. It was so not her good day and it was quite apparent, since Ayumi was known for her incessant ogling. She didn't do it on purpose, but her eyes were so big and deep that it unnerved a person when she looked at them.

"Why are you so bitchy today?" Eri huffed, crossing her arms. She was the only one of the three who dared cross Kagome.

"Sweetie," Kagome said with an exaggerated sugary tone, "you missed the signs over my head that always say, 'Warning, Bitchy Attitude.' Just so you know, that's me."

Yuka giggled – she always did that anyway – and Eri scowled in irritation.

"So what did you have to tell me, guys?" Kagome asked, cocking an eyebrow after she pulled the shades off her nose.

Eri scrunched her nose in a pathetic imitation of a person who was annoyed. "Why? Did you only come here to hear some gossip? Don't you enjoy the time spent with us?"

"Oh, of course I do, honey," Kagome retorted misleadingly sweetly. "But now I'm pretty busy…"

"Oh yeah? Doing what?"

Kagome remembered _whom_ she'd done the previous night – Inuyasha was The Hunk, but she wouldn't tell them that. However, she bet her salacious smirk told them everything. They shook their heads knowingly.

"So Kagome, still living the dangerous life, huh?"

The girl in question furrowed her brows. "What 'dangerous' life?"

"You know, drugs, sex, fighting."

"Oh," she smiled. "No, not anymore. I'm more of a _taaame_ person right now," she answered with a grin. She wasn't doing drugs anymore. That period of her life had only lasted two months; she had realized it was stupid and reckless of her to continue. "But enough about me. Tell me something about _you_."

"Oh, we heard of this guy, Akitoki. He's done something pretty amazing, and he's just about our age. You know Takahashi, the one who owns that mobile phone company?" Eri asked.

"He's got a lot of money," Yuka whistled.

"Yeah? What about him?" Kagome's eyes shone out of curiosity.

"Well, I heard he hid Takahashi's son, but since the well-known father has no way to prove it, Akitoki was left alone. That's like, so incredible."

"Oh," Kagome replied with a blank face. She'd have thought it would be something very interesting; this was… plain boring. She didn't even know who these people were.

"He's such a sweetheart," Ayumi sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't like sweet guys," Kagome mumbled.

"Of course; you like the _dangerous_ ones," Eri retorted.

Smiling genuinely, Kagome thought about her house mate.

* * *

::::::

* * *

He frowned. What did Houjo want now? Sighing, Inuyasha pressed Answer and listened to the tense voice of his friend.

"Um… Inuyasha?"

"Yeah man, what's up?"

There was a slight silence that quickly found its death, because Houjo nervously blurted out what he had to say.

"I wanna get laid."

"Say, what?" Inuyasha blinked.

"I wanna get laid by tomorrow. You have to find me a girl that can… teach me."

Inuyasha had guessed Houjo was a virgin, but to hear it aloud in _this_ kind of situation simply threw him off. He didn't know what to say… Yura? No way; she didn't want to hear about him. Abi? He was afraid of asking her; maybe her catching him with two girls in a bed hadn't been exactly nice. Kaguya? Yeah right, she was a freak! No, he had to find someone suitable for poor Akitoki, and the numbers he had in his cell phone were mostly from really fucked up girls with no patience for beginners.

Yeah.

"Come on man, say yes. You've gotta find me someone. Didn't you say you were living with a babe?" Houjo asked desperately; it was quite obvious he was pretty frantic.

Kagome? Inuyasha frowned, not liking the idea at all. He didn't know why.

"Yeah, but listen, why do you need this? Can't you find a prostitute?"

"My girlfriend's ready to 'move on with our relationship'," the normally proper boy said sarcastically. "And I have to be adequate for her."

"Right," Inuyasha said. "Right, so I'll tell Kagome and see what she says."

"Oh, thanks man. Then we're even."

"Even, yeah," Inuyasha muttered, hanging up. It was funny how his stomach seemed pretty disturbed by the idea of Kagome helping Houjo, but he'd ask. He owed it to his friend. After all, he would have never found an appropriate job without the prick.

So he called the girl in question, her strong voice intimidating him for just a second.

"So did you buy that cream?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, "Hey, listen. I got a question. Actually, I owe a favor to someone and if you help me out I'd be owing you one."

"Shoot," she said, her attention obviously divided.

"Well, he's a virgin. And he wants someone to teach him, you know, the first time," he told her awkwardly. What would she think? That he'd recommended her because he was fucking her regularly?

"Aha. I get you. All right," she replied, sounding as casual as he imagined she felt. That disturbed him even more.

"All right?" he checked, secretly hoping she'd refuse.

He wasn't that lucky.

"Yeah, I said all right, I'll do it. When and where?"

"Uh…" It sounded as if she were a prostitute asking her pimp about her next 'assignment'. This was beyond uncomfortable. "Can you do it today?"

"Today? That fast? Um, okay. Where?"

"I'll ask him where."

And he did and after that he told her, feeling odd throughout this whole experience. He didn't want to think about Kagome teaching Houjo how to pleasure a woman. He knew she had sex with other guys, too, but with a friend of his? And for it to be Houjo's first time? Inuyasha really didn't like it, but he wasn't supposed to. Houjo hadn't liked lying to anyone about him, either.

So he had to suck it up. After all, it wasn't like he was in any type of romantic relationship with Kagome. An exclusive relationship? It made him laugh.

She was the best choice for Houjo. Yes, she was.

* * *

::::::

* * *

Kagome thought everyone mistook her for a whore. Inuyasha's call had disturbed her a bit, but she'd show him. After all, Kagome held grudges. She'd sleep with Houjo, many times, and see what Inuyasha had to say about it. It wasn't that she thought her house mate held feelings for her, not at all, but it was obvious he enjoyed being intimate as much as she did. There was that hot, strange sexual attraction that ensnared both of them, as if it were something inherited.

She _wasn't_ a whore. She just liked sex very much. It wasn't anything abnormal; she'd read about it, and it was perfectly natural. She didn't do it daily, she wouldn't throw a fit if she wasn't well sexed, and she most definitely didn't do it for money. Ever.

So she waited for Houjo to arrive and he did. The motel room was pretty clean and cozy, perfect for what she had in mind.

"H-hello," he interjected, clearly embarrassed. Not only would he have sex with her, but he was a virgin, too. It was a pretty obvious why he was uncomfortable. But Kagome wanted to make it as sweet as she could for him, mostly because he was so shy and nervous. So she let him see that part of her that didn't always see the light of day. The gentle, caring part of her. She was a tender lover that night, a perfect friend.

Houjo was in love. In those moments he forgot everything about his girlfriend, about his attempts not to let her down. He liked Kagome, very much. All the words she whispered to him… it was as if she knew the exact things to say.

At the end he kissed her temple awkwardly – it even surprised Kagome – and asked her if she wanted to see him again. She nodded, figuring nothing bad could come out of this. Maybe finally she'd found someone worth her while.

* * *

::::::

* * *

Inuyasha rubbed the towel against his wet body, enjoying the smooth texture. He didn't like Souta's shower gel for the particular reason that it smelled too pungent, but he'd purchase his favorite brand soon. Inuyasha felt so privileged to be living in this house without having to pay rent. It was _almost_ as if he was part of the family.

He'd tried to keep the spirits up in the house, too. Izayoi's birthday was fast approaching and they were all wondering if she'd remember it or at least react if they were to throw her a party or buy her a present. It was a constant pressure upon the siblings' shoulders, Inuyasha had noticed, and from what he'd gathered, their mother's previous birthdays had been really gloomy. How sad.

Maybe it was in the air or maybe it was pure compassion, but he felt he had to do something for this woman. Sometimes he spent time trying to talk to her, to get her to respond. Once he'd made her cry. She didn't cry often, so it had been a surprise and he'd been a bit alarmed.

And Kagome had some pretty hot friends. The girls, Yuka and Eri, made an incredible threesome. She'd introduced them to him after her 'thing' with Houjo. Ever since she had been really odd. Inuyasha wanted to throw something out the window.

Houjo had called one day, saying that he and Kagome were in a relationship. This meant he came to visit her a lot. It also meant she was spending spent a lot of time with him, her boyfriend, instead of at home.

It felt so weird for him to call it home, and for him to be expecting Kagome to _stay_ home. But it had been inevitable. He had a crush on the girl; it was obvious. Or at the very least he missed her in his bed. Yuka and Eri were awesome, but not enough. They had no spark, and neither did that girl from the mall; what was her name again? Aiko? Ayaka? She had incredibly slim legs, but nothing else, really.

Damn, he had it bad.

And because he couldn't stop thinking about it, he made it his job to forget. He found a few parties to attend, a few of his old friends to hang out with, even met the infamous Miroku, who didn't strike him as the 'bastard' Kagome had made him out to be. But it was obvious that the man had to be really something else for Kagome to fall in love with him; she had good taste.

He blinked when the phone vibrated.

"Yeah," he answered gruffly.

"Hey, man," Huojo said cheerfully, a clear contrast between the two tones.

"How's it going?"

"Good, great. I was calling to talk to you. You know, we haven't talked in a long time," he said meaningfully. Inuyasha didn't say anything for a while. "Are you avoiding me?" Houjo asked suspiciously.

Yes, he was, actually. "No, man, why would you think that?" Damn, those words were so hard to say, but Inuyasha was a pro at lying.

"Well, I thought… since you and Kagome were, you know… maybe you were upset that I took her from you."

"You _took_ her from me?" Inuyasha snorted sarcastically, and even if he didn't want to admit it, even resentfully. "We weren't in a relationship, Ho-bo," he taunted, showing the boy he was ticked off.

"Right. Okay, so are you coming to the party today?" Houjo asked, a bit apprehensively.

So he could see him show Kagome off at every opportunity?

"Sure," Inuyasha answered, thinking he could finally get over Kagome if he saw her with his friend long enough. Maybe he'd find himself some babe, too.

And he had to plan something for Kagome's mother's birthday. Boy, was his life complicated.

"Okay, then I'll see you around. You aren't with someone right now, right?" Houjo asked.

"You mean, I'm not fucking someone now, right?" Inuyasha frowned.

"He-he," he laughed nervously. "Well…"

Before Inuyasha could answer, he received a message at the same time. Not even thinking, he brushed Houjo off, checking his inbox.

He froze when he saw that the user '.' had sent him a note. It had to be his lucky day. The future was suddenly very, very bright.

'hey stranger'

He smirked, remembering how hot she could make him without even being there. Curious, he looked out the window, but didn't see anyone.

'do u live around?' he asked her.

A minute passed and she finally answered.

'that's for me 2 know and for u 2 find out'

Of course. It wouldn't be her if she told him. He kind of liked that, but he kind of really wanted to see her, too.

'how's ur day?' he asked, and even _he_ found it out of character for their conversations. She must have thought the same, because she didn't answer for the longest time. Fo a moment, Inuyasha wondered if he'd crossed some invisible line with his question, but why would she not want to talk to him anymore if his questions weren't lewd or suggestive anymore?

'hellish. I gotta go to this party I don't want 2, so its pretty nasty. u'

Was that a question? He thought so.

'well I gotta go 2 a party I don't feel like going 2, too' he told her.

What a coincidence. Then came another note.

'gr8'

He chuckled. He could just hear her sarcasm, even if he'd never actually heard her voice. But he wanted to hear her – so damn much – right now. How fucked up was his life?

He didn't say anything and she didn't say anything, either, but it was good to know she was there, she was ., and she could make him feel better.

* * *

::::::

* * *

Kagome smiled. That 'stranger' hadn't said anything after her last note, but it was fine with her. It was great, actually.

She'd been wrong. Houjo was a sweetheart, but terrible in bed, and not very entertaining, either. He kept talking about medicine – something that did not interest her in the least – and kept bringing her gifts, which usually consisted of balms or similar cures she did not need. How utterly boring.

And Inuyasha was avoiding her like a plague. She'd confronted him about it, but he'd answered that he didn't want to get between her and his friend. He'd seemed so puzzlingly sincere that she'd believed him. And she'd been stung by it, actually. Had she wanted him to be hurt and not okay with her relationship with Houjo? Deep down, had she wanted him to be jealous?

How pathetic.

She missed sex with him – yeah, it sounded awful, but she was being truthful – and she missed joking around with him, laughing at him. Souta still did those things and now she was the one jealous here.

_No,_ she told herself, _not jealous._ _Envious._ She was envious. It sounded better.

Inuyasha spent more time with her mother than with her! It was outraging! _Maybe I could invite him to the party,_ Kagome thought as she opened the door after the door bell rang.

There stood a really beautiful woman, much older than Kagome, obviously. She smiled toothily, Kagome's attention being drawn to the sexy attire that woman had donned.

_Or… maybe not._

Inuyasha appeared behind her and she just stood there as he greeted the woman, calling her 'Kaguya'. The supposed Kaguya scratched his arm sensually and Kagome couldn't see his response since he had his back to her, but her whole stomach twisted upside down as she witnessed the passionate encounter. He turned around with a playful twinkle in his eyes, grabbing Kaguya around the waist with his palm on her curvaceous hip – Kagome noticed these things – and gave a sexy smirk.

"See you at the party, Kagome," he said before leaving off with his lady friend.

So he was going to the party, too? She was done for.

After a couple of seconds of thinking – so no thinking at all – Kagome argued with herself and her growing feelings.

'No. What's that about being done for? It's pathetic.' She looked at herself in the mirror, steeling her features. 'You're pathetic.'

As any other time she did this, her eyes hardened and she seemed much more determined.

'That's more like it. I'm strong. I'm amazing. I have Houjo.'

Yeah, pitiful Houjo that didn't even know how to dance. Oh, she remembered how well Inuyasha danced…

'I'm a looker.'

But Kaguya was one, too. And if Kagome would admit to herself, Kaguya had that maturity that only came with a certain age. And it could be sexy as hell to some men. Kagome was certain she had to be at least thirty or something, which begged the question: where on earth had Inuyasha found her?

'Fuck it. I'm magnificent and that's that.'

Now if she could only believe it.

So this was her tale. And before she could torture herself further, her sweet, sweet brother – she'd kill him someday – asked her if she wasn't in a good mood before reminding her of the party that would be _soooo awesome_. He was attending, too, it seemed.

Well, great.


End file.
